


Love In The Time Of Social Media

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:</p>
<p>Competitive vine accounts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Time Of Social Media

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isisanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/gifts).



For a man who had never even dreamed of the internet a short while ago, Steve had the embraced the new technological age with gusto.

 

It was all just so damn nifty! To know that, with just one click of the button, you had access to an untold amount of information was staggering. And social media! Steve had spent a lot of time as a spokesman for the US army – with all the travel and hassle that had brought with it. To find out that you could interact with people from all over the world without even leaving your bed was just incredible.

 

The Avengers were role models in Steve's eyes and as such, he felt it was their sworn responsibility to present a positive public image, to make their presence felt in a way beyond just showing up on the news every time there was a disaster. After the secrets and lies with SHIELD and HYDRA, Steve wanted them all to be as open and transparent about themselves as possible.

 

Social media was the answer.

 

The announcement to the team that they were all expected to maintain a web presence was met with groans of disgust (Natasha), fist pumps (Sam) and a general air of amusement that the 'dinosaur' was adapting so well to modern life.

 

They all had their preferred platform.

 

Thor's instagram, full of amazing Midgardian inventions (like the toaster), was probably only as popular as it was due to the significant number of bare-chested selfies interspersed amongst the random posts.

 

Sam, Rhodey and Tony all embraced twitter and were soon commanding a legion of followers.

 

Wanda preferred deviantart and became something of an icon to millions of teenagers around the world for her dark, moody art.

 

Vision was all about pintrest and was even offered a book deal to showcase his cake designs (which unfortunately always tasted horrendous).

 

Clint and Pietro though? They chose Vine.

 

Which was great. It got the Cap seal of approval and everything. The only problem was that it soon dissolved into a competition about who could be the best viner.

 

It had started when Clint posted a vine of Lucky playing a cowbell while Clint strummed out the introduction to Blue Oyster Cult's “Don't Fear The Reaper”. He would just _not_ stop going on about how many loops and comments his amazing dog had got. Pietro couldn't stand it, everyone knew his lizard Ripley was the cutest pet in Avengers HQ.

 

Sadly, the Vine community didn't agree so it became his mission to make a vine that was more popular that Clint and his stupid, talented dog.

 

He decided to play to his strengths and post a vine of his amazing speed powers in action by showing off his ability to play table tennis with himself. While the video looked super cool and awesome to him, it apparently just looked like a blue and white blur to most other people. To add insult to injury, Clint uploaded a video of himself shooting an olive off of Wanda's head with his bow and arrow the next day that quickly started trending all over the world. It was bad enough that his vines were more popular than Pietro's but now he had to bring his _sister_ into it? This meant war.

 

No matter what Pietro posted, Clint kept managing to one up him.

 

If Pietro posted a video of himself pranking Wanda then Clint posted a video of himself pranking the notorious Natasha Romanov herself. Any black eye he walked around with for a week afterwards was totally worth the look on Pietro's face when his vine got more attention.

 

Pietro posted a video of himself dancing to REM, showing off his agility and flexibility in a way that had Clint reaching for the tissues (not that he'd ever admit it). It was by far his most popular vine to date and Clint let him bask in the feeling of superiority for a whole 24 hours before he blew him out the water by posting a vine of himself singing at the piano.

 

Pietro may have watched that particular video a crazy amount of times, cursing himself for increasing the loop count but being completely unable to stop listening to that amazing voice. It might have been this very video that opened Pietro's eyes to the fact that Clint was more than a little bit desirable. Not that that would stop him from destroying him in the Vine rankings.

 

Clint's latest vine was him showing off some of the skills he'd learned in the circus. Pietro's eyes had bugged out in disbelief when he saw Clint perform the 'human volcano' fire-breathing trick. If he was going to beat this, he needed to do something completely spectacular.

 

That's how he finds himself doing the splits between two fast moving motorbikes driven by Sam and Rhodey while Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries blasts out of the boombox he's holding above his head.

 

Of course, it all went horribly wrong when Rhodey started to pull ahead of Sam and Pietro went crashing onto the hard gravel, an ear-splitting crack signalling that he'd landed very badly on his left arm. It's all cool though, Vision managed to get his spectacular fall on video. The uploaded vine soon surpassed anything either of the men had posted so far.

 

As for Natasha? She had managed to convince Steve that she should remain the mysterious one on the team and shouldn't have a social media presence.

 

She broke her self-imposed social media silence just once, in the aftermath of Pietro's death defying vine adventures. By posting a video of a bandaged Pietro being snuggled to death on the couch by a concerned Clint while Lucky the dog and Ripley the Lizard cuddled up together on the floor beside them.

 

It was the most popular vine of 2015 by a landslide.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/)


End file.
